New Mates New Lives
by JLN2011
Summary: Kagome becoes Sesshoumaru's mate uwillingly. Will love bloom from this or will she forever be in a relationsip she hates?


The battle had finished. The last thing I remembered seeing was Inuyasha being flung back against the tree unconscious. Sango was already tending to Miroku, as he had taken in to many of Naraku's poisonous insects. Shippo and Kirara had both been knocked out trying to protect me. I knew that Naraku had taken me with him as he left. His miasma had surrounded me, but I wasn't being injured. I looked up to see Naraku standing above me smirking. "Join me Priestess. Take your revenge on Inuyasha for always leaving you for Kikyo." Naraku said slyly. "I'd never join you Naraku. No matter what I will always be against you." I spit out at him. The next thing I knew he had one of his tentacles through my abdomen. "You had your chance Priestess. Too bad though…you would have been a great asset." Naraku said just before he disappeared in his miasma. I tried to look around but the pain from my wound made it impossible. I stayed still waiting for death to take hold of me. I knew that eventually I would die from all the blood oozing out of my wound. I felt my life slipping away from me when I was approached by another demon. This one however, I was almost glad to see. I knew that he would finish me. He always hated me. I was human. "Miko?? Why are you not with the half-breed?" I heard Sesshoumaru call out to me. "I….I'm just….not…" I gasped out unaware of how hard it would be to talk at first. "What happened to you Miko?" Sesshoumaru asked me coldly. I refused to answer him hoping he would get mad and kill me. "I will not repeat myself Miko." Sesshoumaru growled. Still I did not respond. I felt him kneel behind me and pull me so I was laying on my back and not my side. "Naraku did this did he not?" Sesshoumaru asked examining my wound. When I did not respond he looked in my eyes. "You're dying…." He stated as if I didn't already know that. "Miko I can save you…I will do so whether or not you want it." Sesshoumaru informed me as he pulled away from me slightly. I sat there confused as he moved my hair away from my neck. Because of my wound I could do nothing as he leaned over and sunk his teeth into the left side of my neck. I tried to scream from the pain but before I knew it I felt nothing again and Sesshoumaru was staring into my eyes. I watched at he used one of his claws to cut his wrist and held his bleeding hand before my mouth. "Drink." He said signaling to his cut. I stared at him for a moment before he realized how cautious I was being. He rolled his eyes at me and pushed his wrist to my lips. I was surprised to see that his blood did not taste horrible, but it was actually sweet. As I continued to drink his blood I felt energy returning to my body. I could move again. As I regained strength in my arms I gripped his wrist. After a few moments he pulled his wrist away from me and pulled me so I was sitting up. "You are now this Sesshoumaru's mate." He informed me. I stared at him in shock. "WHAT!" I shouted in surprise. "Quiet Mate. I'll explain. You did not get sick as you drank my blood. Someone in your family must have been a demon, for you are now becoming a full demon. What ever type of demon you were passed you off as human. I believe this is why you were so strong. By the end of the night you will become a full demon." He informed me. I sat there just staring at him. "You're joking….How could this happen to me…." I said aloud talking to myself. "I never joke Mate. Come." Sesshoumaru said as he stood up. I stared up at him before trying to stand. As soon as I got one of my legs under me I fell back down. I tried again only to find Sesshoumaru's hand in front of my face. I stared up at him before taking his hand and letting him help me up. "Mate….there are some things you need to understand. Where as you are my mate, I have a mistress at the palace. You will not be rude to her. She deserves your respect." Sesshoumaru told me sternly. I stared at him before responding. "If you are to be my mate…I refuse to share you. You have me or no one. Understand?" I said pissed. He glared at me before grabbing my arm. "I had a mistress before you and will have her after you. That will not change." He said growling. "It will if you intend to keep me as your mate Sesshoumaru. I will not have a Mate that is not loyal to me." I said pulling my arm free of him. "Mate quit this. There is nothing to discuss. Ayka is my mistress and will continue to be." Sesshoumaru said turning his back to me. "Then you can leave without me. I said I will not have a disloyal Mate. Go to your mistress." I said turning to leave the area. As soon as I got two feet away from him he grabbed me. "You will not go any where without me." He growled in my ear. "Then you will not have a mistress. That is the only solution." I growled back. He spun me around to face him and I noticed his eyes had turned red. "Sesshoumaru I will not argue with you. I gave you your solution. Take me or take Ayka. Your choice. You mated me so it's your choice as to whether you keep me as one." I said pulling his hands off of me. I took another step back away from him and smiled. "You go to your mistress and tell her you have a Mate. Tell her what I have said then you decide. I will wait for you in Inuyasha's village." I said turning away from him once more. I was surprised to see that he did not try to stop me this time. I soon realized that Naraku had only taken me about an hour away from the village.

As soon as I saw the gate entrance I smiled. I knew I was home. 'How will Shippo react to this?' I asked myself. _'You left Mate! How dare you! Go find him!' _I heard my new inner beast yelling at me. 'He knows where I am. If he wants me I'm here.' I thought growling at my beast. '_You is making mate unhappy!'_ My beast yelled back. I finally just ignored it and continued to the entrance of the village. As soon as I got to the gate I saw Inuyasha. "INUYASHA!" I screamed waving at him. He spun around and immediately I could hear him growling. He ran over to me sword in hand. "Who are you…?" He growled out at me. "Inuyasha what are you talking about? It's me…Kagome…" I said stunned. Inuyasha glared at me before sniffing. "You can't be Kagome. Kagome's human…you're….turning to a full demon. Who are you…What have you done with Kagome…?" Inuyasha snarled. "Inuyasha please. I can show you it's me." I said remembering the necklace around his neck. "Right wench. Shut up and tell me where Kagome is!" Inuyasha yelled. "SIT!" I shouted at him. "I told you never to call me wench Inuyasha!" I shouted at him as he slammed into the ground. "It really is you…? How…? What happened?" Inuyasha asked as he got up. I was surprised he wasn't angry this time. "Naraku took me with him. He injured me. I was going to die until Sesshoumaru showed up. He saved me by…." "By what? What did he do?" Inuyasha interrupted me. "He mated me…." I said quietly. "He What!! How could you let him do that Kagome!!" Inuyasha screamed in rage. "I was dying Inuyasha! It was the only way to save me!!" I shouted back at him. "I'll kill him!!" Inuyasha said sheathing his sword and heading west. I felt my inner beast surfacing. I went to warn Inuyasha but it was too late. "You will not harm my Mate!" I shouted going after him. I slammed Inuyasha into a tree snarling at him. He stared at me as my eyes turned red. "I see you've already been informed little brother…" I heard Sesshoumaru say from behind me. I let go of Inuyasha and turned to face him. "Mate…did you really think that he could harm me?" Sesshoumaru asked me. "I did not wish to risk his anger Sesshoumaru. Did you talk to Ayka?" I asked facing him fully. "I did not…I have made up my mind though." Sesshoumaru replied staring at me. "So…? Your decision?" I asked putting my hands on my hips. Sesshoumaru sighed at stared at Inuyasha. "Could we not do this in front of him?" Sesshoumaru asked. "No. You have your mind decided. Tell me." I said refusing to move. "Fine. You are my Mate. You should have claim on me as I have claim on you. I see that now and should you want it…Ayka will leave." Sesshoumaru told me quietly. I smiled slightly at him and nodded. "Ok then. She does not have to leave but she will no longer be your mistress." I said sternly. "Yes my Mate. She will not be." Sesshoumaru said quietly. I turned back to Inuyasha with that. "Inuyasha…here are the shards. I will not be traveling with you any longer." I said handing him the vial with the shards we had collected. He stared at me for a moment before taking the vial. "Kagome…." Inuyasha started. "No Inuyasha. Don't say anything. Where is my pup?" I asked him. "Pup?" Sesshoumaru said questioningly. "I'll explain later. Where is he Inuyasha?" I said staring at the village. "He's in Sango's hut…Kagome…you shouldn't move him. He's injured." Inuyasha said quietly. "How bad is he?" I asked worriedly as I started walking to the entrance once more. "He was barely breathing when we got back here. Sango is watching over him and Miroku." Inuyasha informed me. As I kept walking I felt Sesshoumaru move beside me. "I was unaware you had a pup…so you knew you were a half-demon?" Sesshoumaru asked me. "I knew I was a half-demon…but this is not my birth pup. You'll understand later." I said as we reached Sango's hut. I quickly knocked on the wood and waited for Sango to appear. "My! Lord Sesshoumaru! I take it Inuyasha knows you're here. Who is this?" Sango asked looking to me. "It's me sister. Kagome." I said smiling at her sweetly. "Kags??" Sango asked me. "It's me alright. How's my pup?" I asked pushing my way into her hut. "He's ok. His breathing is under control now." Sango said as she led me to the room Shippo was in. As soon as I saw him my breathe caught in my throat. He was breathing yes, but his little body was so scarred. "Oh Shippo….I'm so sorry." I said as I knelt beside him. I pulled his body to me and hugged him lightly. "Kagome…Why are you with Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked. I kept my back to her and didn't respond right away. "Mate…." Sesshoumaru said quickly to catch my attention. I turned toward him to see Sango staring wide-eyed at us. "Did he just call you…Kagome did you…are you two…" "Mated? Yes." I interrupted her knowing where she was going. I turned my attention back to Shippo as he started moving. "Mamma…you're here…" Shippo said quietly as he looked up at me. "Yes my pup. I'm here. Are you ok?" I asked him lovingly. Shippo tried to sit up to hug me but I wouldn't let him. "Rest little one. Sleep." I said closing his eyes for him. I turned back to Sesshoumaru as I placed Shippo back on the ground. "Sesshoumaru…can I bring him with me? I can't leave him here…" I said as I stood before him. "Yes Mate. You may bring your pup. We will leave tomorrow. Give him time to heal." Sesshoumaru said as he sat and leaned against the wall. I nodded my head and went to sit beside Shippo only to have Sesshoumaru call out to me. "Mate…sit by me." He said as I looked at him. I nodded my head and moved to sit beside him only to have him put his arm around me and have me lean against him. It took a little bit for me to get comfortable but after a while I melted into his side. I felt Sango staring at us and turned to look at her. "If you want to understand more of it then ask Inuyasha. I want to sleep now." I said as I closed my eyes. "Kagome…" "Demon Slayer. She said she wishes to sleep. Leave her be." I heard Sesshoumaru interrupt Sango as she went to ask me something. I smiled to myself and leaned against him more. I heard Sango leave the hut and I soon drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up I noticed that Shippo had been up and about. I turned my head to realize that Sesshoumaru was still holding me but he had fallen asleep himself. I smiled at him and tried to sit up only to have his hold on me tighten. I looked back to him to see him staring at me. "Sesshoumaru let me up. I need to find my pup." I said placing one of my hands on top of his. Sesshoumaru nodded once and withdrew his arm from around me. As I stood up he did as well and he followed me outside of the hut to find Shippo standing by the small stream. "Stay here." I said as I walked toward my pup. "Shippo…?" I asked as I got to him. "MAMMA!!" Shippo yelled turning around and hugging me. I picked him up and swung him around as I hugged him. "Mamma…you're a full demon now…how?" Shippo asked me. "Well…Sesshoumaru mated me. That's all you need to know for now." I said as he smiled up at me. "Ok Mamma. Are you leaving with him?" Shippo asked me. "No my pup. We are leaving with him. Do you really think I would leave you here?" I asked him while crossing my arms. Shippo shook his head at me and smiled even bigger. "Mamma….do you think…." Shippo started fearfully. "What is it?" I asked kneeling in front of him. "Mamma…do you think…that Sesshoumaru would…let me call him father??" Shippo finally asked below a whisper. "Oh Shippo. I'll ask him for you ok?" I said hugging my pup. Shippo hugged me back and nodded his head. "Stay here." I said as I stood and faced Sesshoumaru. "Mate…Would you allow my pup to refer to you as father?" I asked as I stood in front of him. Sesshoumaru stared at me for a moment before turning to look at Shippo. He signaled for Shippo to come to us and knelt down. "You may refer to me as father on one condition….Your mother must refer to Rin as her daughter." He said looking up at me. I saw Shippo turn his eyes up to me and I could see the pleading in his eyes. "Of course I will. I see her as my daughter already." I said smiling at the both of them. "Sesshoumaru….shall we leave now? I know that we have a lot to tend to in order for us to live with you." I said as he stood back up. "Yes. We do have a few things to tend do don't we." Sesshoumaru said glancing at me. "Shippo…go gather your things." I said looking down at my pup. "Yes mamma." Shippo said as he ran off. "Mate…explain why he calls you his mother." Sesshoumaru said standing in front of me. "Ok. When I first found him….his parents were killed by the thunder brothers. Shippo had no one. I looked out for him and eventually claimed him as my own son. He accepted it and calls me mamma." I said watching as my pup gathered everything he could. "I see…Kagome….when we get to the palace…Ayka will be waiting for me…." Sesshoumaru informed me. I immediately stilled at the mentioning of my Mates mistress. "I see….Should I stay behind for a while?" I asked him knowing what would happen. "No….I do not wish to be separated from you at the Palace. Only when there is no other way will I leave your side once we are in my lands." He said taking a step closer to me. I smiled at him but took a step back. "Sesshoumaru…we are mates yes….but we do not know each other on an emotional level. Only once I do will I allow you to stand so close." I said as he stared at me confused. Once I finished he nodded his head at me and took a step back. "That is understandable. Just know that with us being mates, we will feel a pull toward one another." He informed me. "I know. I already feel it…" I admitted. It was true; I could feel the want to move closer to him. I turned my attention back to Shippo as he moved back over to me. "Are you ready my pup?" I asked him. "Yes Mamma. I'm ready." Shippo said as he placed his bag at my feet along with my own bag. "Shippo you didn't have to do that." I said smiling as I picked my bag up. "Mate…we need to be leaving. Something is wrong." Sesshoumaru said distantly. I turned toward him to see his eyes had already turned red. "What is it?" I asked him. "Naraku has attacked the palace. He has Rin." Sesshoumaru said as he took off. I immediately took off after him once telling Shippo to stay put. Inuyasha watched as Sesshoumaru and I raced to the palace. Wondering what had made us so angry he followed. Once we arrived at the palace I saw Naraku holding Rin in his hands.

"Naraku!! Let go of her!!" I shouted upon seeing her tears. Naraku turned to face me in shock. "Well well well. Looks who managed to be saved. I must say that is unexpected…however….You have no power against me Miko." Naraku said laughing at me. Sesshoumaru stood to the left of me glaring daggers at Naraku. "She may not have enough strength on her own…but when matched by her Mates strength, it's more than enough to take you on." Sesshoumaru responded taking a fighting stance. "Mate? The great lord of the west has taken a mate?" Naraku asked stunned. "You seem so surprised Naraku." I said also taking a stance. "No matter. Neither of you shall survive this night." Naraku said as he released his miasma. Sesshoumaru instantly blocked me from the miasma with his body. I could see the pain it was causing him as it hit his back. He leaned against me after a minute of the exposure and I could feel him falling. "Sesshoumaru no." I whispered as I knelt down to the ground with him. I looked behind him to see Naraku had left. I sat with Sesshoumaru's head in my lap as Rin ran to me. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin yelled as she saw him. She collapsed beside him crying. "Wake up! Daddy wake up!" Rin screamed at him. I smiled as she called him her father. "Rin it's ok. He'll be fine. Let him rest." I whispered to her as I held his held in my lap. I turned my head to look at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha please help me." I pleaded with him. He nodded his head and quickly ran of toward the woods. He soon came back with bandages and healing herbs. "Here. These will help him." Inuyasha said as he handed them to me. I thanked him quickly and immediately started fixing his wounds.


End file.
